


Puzzles and Mystery novels

by Puzzlebox



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Eavesdropping, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Jealousy, Metaphors, POV Outsider, Veiled language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puzzlebox/pseuds/Puzzlebox
Summary: There are no words to describe exactly what they feel, so Haruhi and Kyoya use different ones. They've always understood each other, even when Hikaru and the others can't. Puzzles are more fun, anyway.





	Puzzles and Mystery novels

Hikaru reluctantly separated from his twin to fetch his cell phone he'd idiotically forgotten in music room 3. Leaving Kaoru in the limo, he quickly ascended the large staircases, turned left at the grandfather clock, and ran down the hallway into the abandoned club room. He headed to the small kitchen that branched off the main hall. Hikaru scooped up his phone and turned to sprint back to the car, when he stopped short in the archway. Kyoya and Haruhi. They must have just been leaving the lounge room further back, as he had missed them on his way in. More shocking, was not their spontaneous re-appearance, but rather their odd (and inappropriate) positioning.

With a moment of out-of-character clumsiness, Kyoya tripped over his own feet. Luckily, he managed to steady himself, with two arms wrapped precariously around Haruhi’s waist, their torsos pressed tightly together like the folds of a pristine pocket square. And faced with Haruhi's body entirely too close for him to think straight, he could only think back on the klutzy manner in which he draped himself on her, by no fault of his. His legs went to jelly whenever she smiled like that, Kyoya concluded. It was completely her fault.

“Hey! You were the one who fell on me!” Kyoya might have said that last part aloud. Not that a complete loss of control mattered anyway, not when he was busy discretely inhaling the scent of her shampoo.

“Yes, I did. I'm not sorry,” there was a strange glint in his eyes. Hikaru couldn't place it, but it was evident that the ever observant Haruhi did, as a small gasp sounded and an expression of resigned realization took hold.

“Kyoya-"

He kissed her. Hikaru clenched his teeth, waiting for her to push him away. He focused on a small scuff on his shoe and turned red with barely suppressed rage when she didn’t. He hadn't been prepared for this. Tamaki, perhaps, but Kyoya had never shown the slightest indication that he-

“Come to dinner with me”

“Why?”

“I like puzzles” Once again, Haruhi seemed to understand the statement, though Hikaru was completely lost. _Puzzles? Is this his so-called declaration of love? She'll never-_

“I prefer mystery novels”

“Same thing”

“Compatible, maybe, but not the same”

“I like puzzles”

“They like you too” _Wait, what? Does Haruhi mean herself?_ Hikaru’s heart sank, no longer enraged on her behalf at Kyoya's forwardness.

“Come to dinner with me”

“What's the merit in that, Kyoya?” She was trying not to smile, and bit her lip instead.

“There's plenty. I've had my eye on you for a while” _He has?_

“Yes, we've been circling each other for ages, haven't we?” _They have?!_

“So you noticed, then?”

“I'm naive, not blind” Though, evidently, Hikaru was.

“No, you're certainly not, Haruhi”

“So, why?”

“I like puzzles”

“And once you solve them?”

“The same as you finishing a good mystery novel”

“I always re-read them”

“I know” Haruhi gave a small smile at his answer.

“You've been watching”

“Always”

“And paying attention”

“Come to dinner with me” She extricated herself from his grasp and turned away. Hikaru breathed a sigh of relief, but Kyoya didn't portray the image of a man rebuffed. Instead, he simply lifted his left hand and glanced between his watch and the girl who was walking towards the door, an eyebrow inexplicably raised.

“Friday,” she said, not turning around and not faltering in her steps.

“1 minute and 23 seconds”.

The sound of her shuffling feet abruptly stopped. She peered over her shoulder at the smirking man, rolling her eyes, “7 o'clock”. After a moment of awkward hesitation she added, “and you can use that watch to make sure you're on time rather than counting the seconds it takes me to surrender.”

“Everyone gives in to the Ootori's”

“Not me, only to the third son.” And with that, Haruhi stepped away, leaving nothing but the echoing of footsteps from the grandiose marble hallway-- and for the first time since Hikaru knew him, Kyoya smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> First work, please comment!


End file.
